


Your Love Moves Me

by ImpassionedWriter



Series: Shades of Destiel [Drabbles] [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Dean is a Softie, Domestic Fluff, Human!Cas likes to shake it up, I have too much time on my hands, I read too much angst for this, It's really nothing but fluff, M/M, Sam is probably off doing his own thing, Why is there so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpassionedWriter/pseuds/ImpassionedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, sweet domestic life. Dean is so in love with his adorable angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Moves Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was influenced by 'Shower'~Becky G.  
> Simply a ficlet of these two after they became a healthy, happy couple with an established relationship. It's random cheerful bubbly lovey-dovey spam. Enjoy.  
> Warning: It's so sweet you may need to see your dentist after to avoid cavities. ;)

oOo

Dean rapped on the bathroom door once more. How long had Castiel been in the shower now? An hour, or at least close to it. He had been tempted to join the angel, but this was one of those times he'd been instructed to stay out and let Cas have 'privacy time', as he called it.

From inside, he heard the indistinct voice of his lover over the shower water. He was singing. Loudly and almost consistently off-key.  
A tiny smile graced Dean's lips and he laughed quietly. It was cute that the former angel was picking up such human traits as singing in the shower.

Without his knowledge, the water had been turned off, and the bathroom door suddenly flung open, startling Dean out of his daze.

The dripping form of Castiel, draped only in a pink towel, emerged bobbing. He caught Dean's surprised stare, wiggled his hips, and started dancing across the room.

"...What on earth are you doing." The honey-haired man said, eyes following the unrestrained movements of the other's body.

"I'm letting go! Cutting loose! Footloose!" Cas sang the last part with a foolish grin, leaving a trail of wet footprints in the carpet as he spun in a circle.

Dean could only stare as his lover came closer. He had seen the other man act a little crazy before but twirling with reckless abandon... It was a good look for him. The only word that described the impression he gave was 'freedom'.  
Since he had fallen, it was like there was a weight on Castiel's shoulders. The shame of his past actions, the disappointment of his brothers and sisters, and the hopelessness of realizing there might not be a God.

After they got together and began dating, things brightened for them. But never had Dean seen the man he loved so carefree. The angel danced around him, holding his green gaze. "You've been hanging around Sam too long." The hunter said, the trace of a grin lighting up his features at the goofy behavior.

In front of him again, Castiel threw an arm around Dean's waist and pulled him along. "Come on," He said, grinning like a child, "Dance with me!" The angel's hair was still wet and, as he hopped from one foot to the other, it sprinkled the older Winchester's jacket and face with tiny droplets.

"Cas, at least dry yourself off! You're getting me wet!" He attempted to protest, shying away from the towel-clad man.

The brunette continued to bounce around, clinging onto Dean's hands and smiling. "You know, there is nothing like music. Even in Heaven we had very little to compare to your songs of praise."

Dean managed a laugh and responded, "Then aren't you lucky Baby has a tape player."

A sincere emotion gleamed in Cas' bluest-of-blue eyes and he said, "I'm lucky to be with you, Dean." Halting his feet, the angel threw both arms around Dean's neck and pressed his face into the hunter's shoulder. "I love you." He murmered against the leather.

Dean tenderly brought a hand up to the damp head resting gingerly against his cheek and took a deep breath. Nothing compared to the scent, the feel, of his darling angel.

I love you, too. The words weren't needed. They were hard to say, but Castiel knew how he felt. If not in words, he knew it by actions.

Dean knew that in time they would slip off his tongue as easily as the not so kind things he said. He hoped it would be soon.

But for this moment, there was only one thing he needed to say.

Taking a step back so he could face Castiel, Dean took one slender hand in his and gazed into those shining eyes. Grinning he asked, "May I have this dance?"


End file.
